New in Fairview
by tv-junkiesince2010
Summary: Susan Bremmer moves to Fairview and she hates it. But quickly she finds new friends who help her to get along in Fairview. It doesn't take long till she has a crush on someone special: Mike Delfino. See how Susan and her new friends survive their last year of High School.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: "Her first day at the new school and she already hated it."

Nervously stood Susan Bremmer in front of the big school building. Her first day at the new school and she already hated it. Why did her mother had to take a new job her in Fairview? In a suburb? It was her last year of school and she didn't have her friends around. She hated it. The school bell rang and she went to Mrs McCluskey's classroom. She was going to be her class teacher and her English teacher for the last year of school. She came into the classroom and looked for a free place to sit. In the left corner in the back were a group of cheerleaders and athletes. No. She hated cheerleaders. The reason was a long and painful story and she didn't want to think about it. At the right side of the classroom was a free spot, beside a girl who talked to a group of kids who seemed normal. So she walked to the girl and asked: "Excuse me, is this seat free?" "Yes, you can sit there. By the way, my name is Mary Alice", the girl smiled at Susan. "I'm Susan", said Susan and the girl turned her head to her friends again. Susan looked through the class. Right now, she would give everything to be with her friends. An old lady came into the room and it was suddenly quiet. 'So this must be Mrs McCluskey. Great', thought Susan. "Listen everyone. Welcome to your last year of Highschool, blah, blah, blah. You know what I mean. So, we have a new student, Susan Bremmer", and with that she pointed at Susan and everyone looked at her. Yes, a new thing came on her hating list: Mrs McCluskey. "Welcome to Fairview High. I hope you survive this year. Now I have to know if everyone's here. Susan Bremmer is here.

Edie Britt?" A blonde girl in the cheerleader/athlete corner raised annoyed her hand. "Yes Edie, I'm annoyed that you're her too, but we can't change it", said Mrs McCluskey and Mary Alice and her friends began to giggle.

"…Mike Delfino?" A handsome looking guy raised his hand and even though he sat in the same corner as Edie, Susan began to think that this year is might going to be not so bad as she thought.

"…Mary Alice Forrest" The girl sitting next to her raised her hand.

"…Orson Hodge" A guy in the first row raised his hand.

"Bob Hunter" A boy in the cheerleader/athlete corner raised his hand.

"…Victor Lang" Same corner as Bob.

"Lynette Lindquist" A girl in front of Mary Alice with long blonde hair raised her hand.

"Gabrielle Marquez" A latino girl sitting next to Edie raised her hand. "Oh, you made it through the last year. Congratulations", said Mrs McCluskey and the whole class began to laugh.

"Bree Mason" A girl with red hair beside Mary Alice raised her hand.

"Karl Mayer" A guy behind Mike raised his hand.

"…Lee McDermott" A boy beside Lynette raised his hand,

"…Tom Scavo" A sporty looking guy sitting next to Orson raised his hand.

"Carlos Solis" A boy in front of Mike raised his hand.

"…Rex Van de Kamp" A guy with black her just like Orson only shorter beside Carlos raised his hand.

"And Paul Young" A boy beside Tom raised his hand.

"So everyone is here, let's start with English", announced Mrs McClusekey and a groan came from the cheerleader/athlete corner.

When half of the school day was over, was lunch. Susan walked in the cafeteria. She got her food and looked through the cafeteria. Another thing she hated: Lunch at a new school. In the back of the room were the cheerleaders and athletes, at the right were Paul, Orson and Tom obviously talking about homework and right in the middle were Mary Alice and her friends. She just saw an empty desk when she heard somebody shouting: "Susan, we're here!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that I didn't upload this chapter earlier but I was on vacation and bc of that I couldn't but I try now to upload regularly.

Chapter 2: "Do you like gossip?"

Susan turned her head and saw Mary Alice waving. Susan walked to Mary Alice and when she was at the table Mary Alice said: "You can eat with us if you want." "Sure." "These are Bree, Lynette and Lee but you know them already from English class" said Mary Alice referring to the others at the table. "Hey" said Susan. "Hi, so you're new here in Fairview?" asked Bree. "Yes, my mom and I moved to Fairview last week." "Oh, so you're really new. I moved to Fairview when I was eight years old" explained Lee. "And I when I was five years old" added Lynette. "Bree and I were born here" said Mary Alice. "You're already at school for one day and the cheerleaders didn't ask you to sit on their table? You're lucky" said Lynette and looked disgusted at the table, where Edie and all the others from English class sat. "I'm sorry for her way to talk but you need to know that we don't like the cheerleaders and athlete" explained Bree. "That's great. I hate cheerleaders too" answered Susan with a smile on her face. "But we don't hate Bob" interrupted Lee. "Bob…?" Susan was not sure who he was. "Bob. Bob Hunter. He's in our English class and plays hockey. Most of the time he is around Karl and the others from hockey" explained Mary Alice. "And we don't hate him because…" "Because he is Lee's boyfriend" said Lynette. "Ok, by the way. Can you guys tell me something about the others in our English class?" asked Susan. "Do you like gossip?" Lee smiled. "Yes, I hope you too" "Totally" said Mary Alice and poked around in her food. "And Lee is the gossip king" added Bree. "Ok, so here is 'Lee's student guide to survive the school' Let's start with the cheerleader/athlete table." Lee pointed at the table. "You see the blonde? That's Edie Britt, captain of the cheerleader team. She's a slut" Bree looked outraged and Lynette and Mary Alice started to laugh. "Her boyfriend is Karl Mayer. He's the captain of the hockey team. He always cheats on Edie and Edie on him" explained Lee. "But if they always cheat on one another, why are they together?" asked Susan confused. "Because he's the captain of the hockey team and she's the captain of the cheerleader team" said Lee. "Like I said: all jerks" sighed Lynette. "It sounds like you really hate cheerleader and athlete" remarked Susan. "Especially Gabrielle" laughed Bree. "Not funny" replied Lynette. "What leads us to our next student: Gabrielle Marquez. Edie's frenemie and Lynette's stepsister" explained Lee. "Don't call her like that" said Lynette. Susan was confused and Lee pointed out that Lynette's mother and Gabrielle's father had married last year. "The worst thing that ever happened in my whole life. I mean it could have been anyone and then she marries her father" said Lynette. "Ok, next one. Victor Lang, Gabrielle's boyfriend and he plays hockey too. His parents have a lot of money and this is also the reason why Gabrielle and he are together. You have to know: The only thing she loves more than herself is money" Susan had to laugh. "Carlos Solis. Hockey player. In this group everyone is a hockey player or a cheerleader. He is Karl's right hand. Everything that Karl says does Carlos. Then Rex Van de Kamp" Susan looked over to the table and saw Rex staring at Bree. "I hope I don't cross a line but is there a reason why Rex stares at Bree?" asked Susan. "Not again" sighed Bree and the others giggled. "Bree and Rex were together for six months but then she caught him kissing Edie and she broke up with him" explained Mary Alice. "And since then he always stares at me and tries to get me back. He even asked my father and stepmother to help him" added Bree. "What?!" exclaimed Susan. "I know crazy, isn't it? And you have to know, my relationship with them was never good and now it is really bad because they don't understand why I broke up with him. And the worst thing is: he lives across the street" remarked Bree. "Poor Bree" said Lynette. "So the next one of the group cheerleader/athlete is Bob Hunter. My boyfriend for one year but nobody except us know it" "Can I ask why?" interrupted Susan. "Because it would ruin him. It is not easy for an athlete if everyone knows you're gay. Because of that I have to ask you to say this to nobody" explained Lee. "You can count on me" said Susan. "Ok, and last but not least: Mike Delfino." Susan had to smile when she looked at him. "Don't even think about that. He's a macho and a bad boy" remarked Lee. "Bad boy?" "Yes, his mother is an alcoholic and his father is in jail. And to be honest: If Mike continues like that it will not last long and he ends up in jail too" said Bree. "Why is his father in jail?" asked Susan. "Murder" replied Lynette. Susan had to swallow. "Ahem, so what's about Paul, Tom and Orson?" Susan tried to change the subject. "Ah, the next group you need to know: the nerds. If you ever have problems with school, they will help you. First one is Paul Young. Quiet guy and he hates Mike Delfino." "Why?" "Because Mike bullies him since we're ten." During Lee's explanation Susan saw Mary Alice smiling. Lee saw that and said: "And Mary Alice has a crush on him" "No I don't" said Mary Alice outraged. "Yes you do" said the others. "Another nerd is Tom Scavo. He plays tuba in our school band and he is very proud of that. And the last one is Orson Hodge. Excellent in math. His father died three weeks ago." "Oh" said Susan. "So that's everyone you need know" announced Lee. "We only have one question: Do you play poker?" asked Lynette. "Yes, why?" "Every Tuesday at 5pm we play poker. Do you want to join in?" answered Mary Alice. "Yes, I would love to" retorted Susan. "Great" said Bree. "Now you're one of us" added Lee. "In ten minutes is lunch over. Let's go to math" said Bree and the group of friends stood up and walked to the math room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "Yes. Yes, I think I will be happy here."

When Susan was at home she went to the kitchen and saw her mother cooking. "Hey Sweetie, how was your first day at school?" "Surprisingly good. I already found new friends." "That's great. Sit down and tell me everything." Susan and her mother went to the dining room and while they were eating, Susan told her mother everything about Mary Alice, Bree, Lynette, Lee, the cheerleaders and athlete and the nerds. "It sounds like your new friends are really nice" said her mother. "Yes they are." "So, do you think you can be happy here?" asked her mother. Susan thought about it and said with a smile: "Yes. Yes, I think I will be happy here." After a while Susan walked to her room and laid down on her bed. She wondered why her best friend Lucy hasn't called her yet. When Susan moved away Lucy promised her to call her after her first day at school. Susan decided to call Lucy instead. Maybe she forgot it. She waited for Lucy to pick up. Susan was about to hang up as she heard:

"Hey Susan. What's up?"

"What's up? Why didn't you call? You promised."

"Oh, because of that. I didn't have the time."

"Why?"

"Because I was in the mall with Sarah."

"Sarah? Sarah Thompson? The captain of the cheerleader team?"

"Yes."

"But I thought we hated her. Don't you remember what she did to me?"

"Yeah, but now you're not here anymore. So I thought…"

"So you thought you can be friends with the girl who made my life horrible. I have to say you're a really good friend."

"Oh, come on! Now you're living in Fairview. What do you care?"

"I thought you were my best friend. But I don't need you anymore."

"Who cares?"

With that Lucy hung up and for a moment, Susan couldn't believe what just happened. She couldn't believe that Lucy betrayed her. But then Susan thought about her new friends and decided that she didn't need Lucy. She has new best friends. Friends who wouldn't betray her. With this thought she started to do her homework.

At Bree:

Bree was on her way home. She lived near the school, so she doesn't have to drive with the car. The only problem was neither does Rex. Every morning and afternoon Rex came to her and tried to get her back. It was annoying. She thought about that as she heard Rex saying: "Hey Bree." She ignored him. "How are you?" asked Rex. She ignored him again. Because of that Rex hold her hand, so she had to stop. "Did I do something wrong or why are you ignoring me?" Bree had enough. Rex had to understand that it was over. So she said: "Listen to me Rex. Yes, you did something wrong. Six months ago, you kissed Edie Britt although we were together." "But I already said I'm so sorry for that. If you take me back I promise you, this will never happen again." "I don't care. I'm done with you. I only want that you go to your friends and never talk or stare at me again. Do you understand me?" Rex nodded sadly. Bree smiled and walked away. However, Rex stared at her for a few moments and then walked home too. When he was home he called Karl and said: "We need to talk, but not at phone. Meet me in the park in 30 minutes."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: „The project is about communication."

The next morning was Susan on her way to school when a car stopped next to her. She turned her head and saw Mike Delfino. "Hey. Can I give you a ride?" asked Mike. "Sure, thanks" Susan opened the door and sat next to Mike. Mike started the car and asked: "You live so far away from school, don't you have a car?" "No. My mom hasn't enough money to buy me a car." "So you have to walk every day?" "Yes." "I couldn't do that" smirked Mike. They talked the rest of the drive and when they arrived at school, Susan sad goodbye to Mike and went to her friends who stood in front of the building. "Hey" said Susan. "Is everything alright?" asked Bree. "Yes, why not?" "Because you drove to school with Mike Delfino" said Lee. "Oh, that. I was on my way to school when he offered to drive me to school." OK" said Lynette, "So, today we play poker at Lee's. Are you still in?" asked Lynette. "Of course I am" said Susan. "We play every week somewhere else. Today at Lee's, next week at Bree's, then at Lynette's and then at my house. After that, we would play at yours" explained Mary Alice. "Great" said Susan. "Let's go to English" interrupted Bree.

At English class:

"Listen everybody, this year's project is a group work. The groups consist of two students and you have the whole school year time to finish the project. Before anybody asks, I made the groups" explained Mrs McCluskey. "The project is about communication." The whole class started to whisper. "Quiet, please. Each one of you has to spend one day with the other one in your group. During that day you have to collect information's for your essay. The essay is about the other person in your group" added Mrs McCluskey. "What do you mean with 'is about the other person'?" asked Paul. "When I read the essay at the end of the school year, I would like to get an accurate impression of the other person. How was his childhood, what is a typical day of that person, what are his dreams, fear, the family and much more. Does everybody understand what I mean?" asked Mrs McCluskey and everybody nodded. "OK: So here are the groups. Susan Bremmer and Mike Delfino" Susan had to smile. "Edie Britt and Karl Mayer" they smiled at each other. "Mary Alice Forrest and Paul Young" Lynette and Bree giggled. "Orson Hodge and Bree Mason" Bree was relieved that Rex wasn't in her group. "Bob Hunter and Lee McDermott" Lee was happy that he was able to spend a whole day with his boyfriend without the fear of getting caught. "Victor Lang and Rex Van de Kamp" Rex was sad that he couldn't spend the day with Bree. "Lynette Lindquist and Tom Scavo" Lynette was glad that she didn't get Gabrielle or Carlos who were left over. "Gabrielle Marquez and Carlos Solis." they had to smile at each other. After Mrs McCluskey announced the other groups she said: "You have the whole year time to spend the day with your partner. But there are two rules. #1 you have to spend one day at the house of your partner and he one at yours. #2 you have to spend 24h with your partner" When she was finished the school bell rang. Susan and her friends packed their stuff together and went to Biology class. On their way they discussed the groups. "I'm so happy" exclaimed Mary Alice. "Of course you are. You have Paul" said Bree. "And you haven't Rex" answered Mary Alice. "Yeah, that's great" added Bree. "And I have Bob" interrupted Lee with a huge smile on his face. "I'm so sorry for you Susan. You have Mike" said Lynette. "It's OK. It's only two days, I'll survive that" answered Susan. In truth, she was very happy to spend two whole days with Mike.


End file.
